


Best Of It

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tortugax.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Of It

**Author's Note:**

> For tortugax.

Billy rolled over when he felt the bed dip. Maggie slipped back between the covers, kissing his temple a _Sshh, go back to sleep_. He made a soft grunting noise and curled into her side. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him as Dom shifted in his sleep, snuggling that little bit closer.

It was half an hour before Billy admitted defeat. "Are you awake?" he whispered to the room. Two replies of "mm" met him. Dom was rubbing his eyes.

"Time is it?" he mumbled. Maggie checked the clock.

"Too early."

"Mmf. Bills, you're warm, c'mere."

"Hey! You're hogging all the Billywarmth," Maggie protested. Dom stuck his tongue out at her sleepily over Billy's shoulder.

"Ladies, ladies, there's plenty of Billy to warm you both," Billy grinned, pulling one closer with each arm. The three of them piled together in the middle of the bed.

Maggie's hands began a slow creep.

"Well, seeing as we're awake," Dom conceded, kissing Billy's neck and curling one hand in Maggie's hair.

"May as well make the best of it," Billy gasped, hands and limbs and softness and hardness all coming together in one tangle. Three voices gained volume and, eventually, they stilled.


End file.
